Edits
by whitchry9
Summary: Because sometimes a story isn't the whole story.


A man jumps off the roof of a hospital.

He dies.

His friend watches.

They bury him.

* * *

A man jumps off the roof of a hospital.

He dies.

His friend watches.

They bury him.

His friend stands at his grave and holds back tears.

* * *

A man jumps off the roof of a hospital.

He dies.

His friend watches.

They bury him.

His friend stands at his grave and holds back tears.

The man watches him from behind a tree.

* * *

A man jumps off the roof of a hospital.

He doesn't die, just appears to.

His friend watches.

They hold a funeral and bury a man who is still living.

His friend stands at his grave and holds back tears.

The man watches him from behind a tree.

* * *

A man jumps off the roof of a hospital to save his only three friends in the world.

He doesn't die, just appears to.

His friend watches.

They hold a funeral and bury a man who is still living.

His friend stands at his grave and holds back tears.

The man watches him from behind a tree.

He must keep hidden to keep his friends safe.

* * *

A man jumps off the roof of a hospital to save his only three friends in the world.

He doesn't die, just appears to.

His friend watches his lifeless body, feels for an absent pulse, and begs to a deity to allow him to live.

It's all in vain.

They hold a funeral and bury a man who is still living.

His friend stands at his grave and holds back tears.

The man watches him from behind a tree.

He must keep hidden to keep his friends safe.

* * *

A man flies off the roof of a hospital to save his only three friends in the world.

He doesn't die, just appears to.

His friend watches his lifeless body, feels for an absent pulse, and begs to a deity to allow him to live.

They hold a funeral and bury a man who is still living.

His friend stands at his grave and holds back tears.

The man watches him from behind a tree.

He must keep hidden to keep his friends safe.

He's on the side of the angels, but claims he isn't one.

His friend might disagree.

* * *

A man flies off the roof of a hospital to save his only three friends in the world.

He doesn't die, just appears to.

His friend watches his lifeless body, feels for an absent pulse, and begs to a deity to allow him to live.

They hold a funeral and bury a man who is still living.

His friend stands at his grave and holds back tears.

The man watches him from behind a tree.

He must keep hidden to keep his friends safe.

He's on the side of the angels, but claims he isn't one.

His friend might disagree.

He returns one day after many long months and weeks and days and hours and minutes and seconds.

His friend doesn't blink.

* * *

A man flies off the roof of a hospital to save his only three friends in the world.

He doesn't die, just appears to.

His friend watches his lifeless body, feels for an absent pulse, and begs to a deity to allow him to live.

They hold a funeral and bury a man who is still living.

His friend stands at his grave and holds back tears.

The man watches him from behind a tree.

He must keep hidden to keep his friends safe.

He's on the side of the angels, but claims he isn't one.

His friend might disagree.

He returns one day after many long months and weeks and days and hours and minutes and seconds.

His friend doesn't blink.

The man is perplexed, but figures it will take him time.

So he waits and is ignored.

* * *

A man flies off the roof of a hospital to save his only three friends in the world.

He doesn't die, just appears to.

His friend watches his lifeless body, feels for an absent pulse, and begs to a deity to allow him to live.

They hold a funeral and bury a man who is still living.

His friend stands at his grave and holds back tears.

The man watches him from behind a tree.

He must keep hidden to keep his friends safe.

He's on the side of the angels, but claims he isn't one.

His friend might disagree.

He returns one day after many long months and weeks and days and hours and minutes and seconds.

His friend doesn't blink because he doesn't think he's real.

The man is perplexed, but figures it will take him time.

So he waits and is ignored.

The man figures out what is happening.

The not-housekeeper comes along one day and sees the man.

She drops her best china.

It shatters on the floor.

* * *

A man flies off the roof of a hospital to save his only three friends in the world.

He doesn't die, just appears to.

His friend watches his lifeless body, feels for an absent pulse, and begs to a deity to allow him to live.

They hold a funeral and bury a man who is still living.

His friend stands at his grave and holds back tears.

The man watches him from behind a tree.

He must keep hidden to keep his friends safe.

He's on the side of the angels, but claims he isn't one.

His friend might disagree.

He returns one day after many long months and weeks and days and hours and minutes and seconds.

His friend doesn't blink because he doesn't think he's real.

The man is perplexed, but figures it will take him time.

So he waits and is ignored.

The man figures out what is happening.

The not-housekeeper comes along one day and sees the man.

She drops her best china.

It shatters on the floor.

The friend is perplexed.

_He's not dead._

The friend realizes it's actually happening and punches the man.

He collapses on the floor.

The man sighs.

* * *

A man flies off the roof of a hospital to save his only three friends in the world.

He doesn't die, just appears to.

His friend watches his lifeless body, feels for an absent pulse, and begs to a deity to allow him to live.

They hold a funeral and bury a man who is still living.

His friend stands at his grave and holds back tears.

The man watches him from behind a tree.

He must keep hidden to keep his friends safe.

He's on the side of the angels, but claims he isn't one.

His friend might disagree.

He returns one day after many long months and weeks and days and hours and minutes and seconds.

His friend doesn't blink because he doesn't think he's real.

The man is perplexed, but figures it will take him time.

So he waits and is ignored.

The man figures out what is happening.

The not-housekeeper comes along one day and sees the man.

She drops her best china.

It shatters on the floor.

The friend is perplexed.

_He's not dead._

The friend realizes it's actually happening and punches the man.

He collapses on the floor.

The man sighs.

The friend awakens and hits him again.

He retrieves a bag of frozen peas for his face.

The man explains.

The friend cries.

* * *

A man flies off the roof of a hospital to save his only three friends in the world.

He doesn't die, just appears to.

He must keep hidden to keep his friends safe.

He's on the side of the angels, but claims he isn't one.

His friend might disagree.

He returns one day after many long months and weeks and days and hours and minutes and seconds.

_He's not dead._

The man explains.

The friend cries.

* * *

A not-angel flies off a roof of a hospital save his only three friends in the world.

He hides for a long time until it is safe to come out.

He stretches his wings in the open air and hugs his friend as he cries.

A man and his friend live.


End file.
